What it feels like for a girl
by DoctorGeet
Summary: Based in Cp Coulter's Daltonverse! What do you get when you mix an all boy's academy, two girls, three sets of twins and some redvines? Some crazy shenanigans that's for sure! T for safety.


**A/N:** **Hey all! A few things to say here:**

**1).This was written for an amazing friend, and based on our random conversations through Deviant Art. She's called edwards-daughterxoxo on there and on here, please check her out! She's totally awesome! (and yes, she's Natalie in this :P)**

**2).CrissColfer fans, PLEASE don't kill me. Yes, I may or may not have made Chris Colfer straight for my own evil purposes, but I don't own anything, this is just for fun, and just...don't shoot me, kai? I don't ship it. If you do, go find someone who does and read their fanfiction.**

**3).Don't own Dalton: Monique Dimanlig aka CP Coulter does, and if you haven't read her amazing fanfic yet, you seriously need to rethink your life. GO FLY MY MINIONS, AND READDD. Also, don't own Chrissy or Darreny, or Glee, if I end up dropping some references to the show in here. I also don't own the amazing Starkid, which I know I most certainly _will _refer to. A _lot. _**

**Thanks to all for reading this! 3 xxxx**

**Chapter 1- Wear shirts and boots**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

The question was asked by a figure too small for the navy blazer and grey slacks she wore. She sighed, pushed more brown hair back into the cap and turned to the two blonde figures beside her. One smiled brightly and turned to her, the trademark smile of Laura Bancroft.

"Of course! I do this all the time."  
>"And you always get caught...?" The other blonde figure turned round to Laura, frowning behind square rimmed glasses. Laura's smile faltered a little.<p>

"Yes, well...Look, it's your best chance!"  
>"I guess that's true..." The first girl sighed. Laura nodded triumphantly.<p>

"You'll need names though. I'll be Laurel."

The brunette pondered.

"Natalie...Nathan. I'll be Nathan."  
>"And I guess Georgie can be changed to George pretty easy, can't it?" The other blonde supplied. Laura smiled.<p>

"Well, George, Nathan...I'm sure you'll love your stay at Dalton!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm Natalie.<em>

**I'm Georgie.**

_**And this...Is Dalton Academy.**_

_A few days ago, we bumped into Laura Bancroft, who managed to supply us with a halfway decent way into the all-boys school._

**Now, all we have to do is hold our breath and hope no-one notices that we are, in fact, women.**

_**Which probably is going to happen, one way or another.**_

When the three girls got to the school, they found a Valentine's fair in process.

"I'm off to look around." Laura said, and dashed off.

"Look out for Justin!" Georgie called after her, earning a thumbs up from the blonde haired girl.

There was a small silence before either of the girls spoke.  
>"What do we do now?" Natalie murmured, chewing on a redvine (along with mint imperials, one of the many things she permanently kept in her pocket).<p>

"I suppose we'd better warn our cousins that we've broken into their school." Georgie sighed.

"I suppose." The girls looked at each other. And grinned.

"You know Nat...I have a feeling, this is gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME."

* * *

><p>Han suspected something was up.<p>

He wasn't sure if it was the way Kurt and Blaine weren't together as they always were, or the way visitors to Drew and Satoru's stall kept throwing up after trying their "magic love potion cookies", the fact that Justin Bancroft's annoying sister was stalking around in a paperboy cap...

Or the all-too-familiar blonde, bespectacled figure leaping from tent to tent in a mock-ninja sort of way, humming "Mission Impossible".

"What _is _she doing here?" He hissed, hopefully not loud enough for the cookie-munching Tweedles behind him to hear.

Unfortunately, they heard.

"What's _who _doing here, Caterpillar?" Ethan appeared by his side, grinning. Han shifted in his computer seat.  
>"Um...I may or may not have a 15 year old, crazy, Scottish cousin and she may or may not be in America right now. More precisely, behind the Coconut Shy tent." Evan and Ethan looked at each other, and burst out laughing.<br>"It's not funny!" Han exclaimed, "She's_ supposed _to be in the UK! Ahw jeez, her Mom is gonna kill me..."

"Hey, why is she climbing that tree?" Evan supplied helpfully. Han looked to that particular CCTV camera and sighed.

"That's just what she does."

The girl in question pulled herself up the magnificent oak tree outside that ended just outside Hans window, and hung herself koala style on the first branch, unsure of where to go next. She sighed.

"Georgina Lucy Westwood, what _do _you get yoursel' into?" She murmured, and looked down. Bad move. Georgie was never afraid of heights, especially since she was only a few feet up anyway, but if her obsession with "The Big Bang Theory" ever taught her anything, it was that gravity was a cruel and heartless bitch, because with that the square rimmed glasses she had grown to live with started to slide off her nose.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She whispered, and tried to grab them, only to nearly fall off the tree.

Luckily, a porcelain skinned hand caught them before they could reach the ground.

"Uh...You dropped these?" That voice. Jesus, that _voice. _It was like an angel had taken over an American high school student, and it was obviously mixed with a hint of confusion and amusement to the girl currently hanging like a koala bear to an oak branch.

"Urhmm...thanks..." Georgie muttered, and gathered up the courage to let go of the tree and leave only her feet curled round of the branch. She looked into the strangers eyes and oh. _Oooh. _

The eyes were blue, like hers, but with so many different shades of blues and greens and greys in them, they weren't eyes. They were what Georgie would describe as "magical globes of amazingness."or something along the lines of. The face was blurry due to the girl's short-sightedness, but elfin features, porcelain skin, perfectly styled hair and an amused smirk did stand out.

"Can I ask why you're up a tree?" The boy asked as he gave the glasses back. Georgie put them on (the boy was much hotter in high definition) and paused for a moment.

"Would you believe 'I'm actually Spiderman'?" She asked, grinning. The boy laughed.

"Well for one, you're a girl, and for two, Spiderman doesn't need to climb trees; he can walk up walls." Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Knew that. But it's just similar to that scene in the first Spiderman where he's hangin' down and Mary-Jane is talkin' to him and then they kiss..." _Shit. Well done, Georgie, _she thought as she realized just how much of an awkward situation she'd put herself in. But the boy just laughed a bit more, and reached his hand up for her to shake it.

"Chris Hummel, and you would be...?" Georgie grinned

"A superhero never reveals her secret identity!" She said with a laugh, and pulled herself up so she was sitting on the branch. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"  
>"...Georgina Westwood. Most call me Georgie. Nice to meet ya, Chris." She smiled. Chris opened his mouth to say something when-<p>

"Georgie!" A fairly annoyed cry from the window above them told Georgie that her cousin wasn't keen on waiting for answers.

"That would be Han, my cousin. I gotta go."

"He doesn't sound happy."

"That's because I should probably be in Britain right now." Georgie smiled, and started climbing the rest of the tree. "Byeee!" She yelled back.

"Bye, Spiderwoman!" Chris replied, earning a laugh from the younger girl, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Whilst her friend used the not-so-stealthy ninja approach, Natalie Elizabeth Van Kamp wandered about the stalls trying to look inconspicuous.<p>

Of course, when she realized she had no idea where her cousin might be, she did tend to stand out a little.

Especially when pivoting in a circle "hmmmm"ing loudly.

So when Logan Wright stepped outside the information tent to get some air and spotted her, he felt he should at least point her in some sort of direction. It _was _sort of his job, after all.

"Hey!" He said, just loud enough for her to hear, and when she turned round with the most surprised look on her face, started to walk towards her.

"You lost?" Logan asked, though the answer was fairly obvious.  
>"Erm, yeah, sorta, well...Looking for someone." Natalie answered, hoping the Dalton boy wouldn't ask about the uniform. Really, this was a silly idea. Most of them weren't even <em>in <em>uniform today.

"Well...Who? If it's someone at Dalton, I could help you out." Logan said, smiling a little. To him, another British girl masquerading as a Dalton student like Justin's annoying little sister wasn't what he'd hoped for, but the girl did make his job a _little _less boring.

"Erm, yeah, he's my cousin...Reed Van Kamp?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're Reed's cousin?" He was met by an enthusiastic nod. "Should have guessed. The paint smudges on your cap sorta give it away. He should be in the Art Hall. The main path is to the left of here, after that just follow the signs, but can I ask why-" He was cut off by the girl turning and running off with a shout of

"OIL PASTEL NOT PAINT BUT THANKS FOR THE HELP OKAY BYEE!" All the while with a mouthful of Redvines. Logan frowned, and headed back inside the tent.

* * *

><p>The thing with running with Redvines in your mouth, is that sooner or later, you're gonna choke.<p>

So on the outskirts of the fairground, a certain piece lodged in Natalie's throat, and she coughed, tripped over her own feet, and went sprawling.

It wasn't really choking; It had just caught her by surprise and she tripped, but even so Natalie lay there for a bit, simply taking in what had happened and catching her breath.

However, some people may interpret "lying down, eyes closed" as "UNCONCSIOUS AND IN NEED OF HELP", so is it any wonder that someone came running, and with a yell of "SHE NEEDS CPR!" Started banging on her chest repeatedly.

Natalie was about to protest when she felt someone's mouth on hers.

Someone- she opened her eyes a little- that was a very, _very _attractive high school boy. Natalie lay there a little and waited for the boy to detach his lips before "waking up".

The boy was dreamy. Dark, thick eyebrows were furrowed in concern and decorated the most beautiful hazel eyes, decorated with flecks of gold. He had dark curls that fell naturally, free of any product, and the slightest hint of stubble around his chin. He smiled a goofy grin.

"You alright?" He asked. He was American, she gathered from his accent. Natalie giggled slightly.

"Yeaah...Thanks," she sighed and accepted his offer of a hand to help her up.

"As tasty as Redvines are, I don't think running around with them in your mouth is a good idea." He said with another smile, and shook their still interlocked hands. "Darren Anderson."

"Natalie Van Kamp," she replied, grinning.

"Sooo, are you a freshman?" He said, indicating to her outfit. Natalie blushed.

"Erm, yeah, I...uh...well, it's sort of hard to explain..." She stuttered, and he laughed.

"I'm screwing with ya. I think you wear it better than most of the boys here." Natalie could feel herself blushing to the core as he winked one of those amazing eyes at her.

"Heh...Thanks." She smiled, then offered the packet of Redvines to him. "Redvine?"

"Don't mind if I do!" He took one from the packet and shoved it in his mouth unceremoniously. Natalie laughed. How could someone be so goofy and sexy and the same time? She sighed. She had really better go before people notice her.

"I've gotta go...But...Thanks for saving my life." She murmured, and as a last thought, gave the boy a quick hug before running off.

Darren watched her go, shouting "No problem!" to the girl before giving a slight giggle and running the opposite way.

**THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OMZGGGGG **

**Ahem. What do you guys think? Reviews would be loveddddddd ^_^**

**-DoctorGeet aka Georgie xxxxx**


End file.
